A Spirit Within
by Solaris Prime
Summary: Cenel Hurrican, a young half elf, becomes the embodiment of a spirit. However, the more he travels with a girl with a mission and a boy with two minds, the more he'll see that he wasn't chosen to protect... for long.
1. Prolouge

**I know the date said "July 4th," but I couldn't stop myself. You could say another person took over me. Heh, anyway, enough jokes. The prologue of "A Spirit Within**."

* * *

"Dad! I'm home!" Cenel Hurrican came inside his house, only to be greeted by silence. His honey yellow eyes scanned the room he was in to find that some things were knocked over. He just thought that maybe his dad was looking for one of his tools, being a blacksmith and all. "Are you working on something?" Still there was no answer. Cenel found this odd. His father always welcomed him after the first or second time around. He ran his hand through thick dark green hair and placed his sword on the side. Since living in the outskirts of town meant that there would be a higher chance of monsters trying to come in, he needed to be skilled with one or two.

He kicked off his black boots, that sometimes caught onto his brown pants, over to the corner. He kept on his darkened white jacket, which outlined the edges with a brown silk and was zipped only in the middle of it, that barely even covered half of his torso, that was covered by his white shirt. "Dad? Are you okay?" He went into the room where his father worked to find the furnace ready to burn down the house. Even though he was told never to use it, he made a fluid motion and stoked toward the inferno, having water appear and doused the flames. Thankfully, the roof of the room was stone, just in case that happened.

"Cen...el..." He looked over to find his dad, collapsed on the floor, his hand and stomach covered in blood.

"Dad!" Cenel dove down to his fathers side, taking his non-bloodstained hand. "Dad, what happened?! Who did this?!"

"Cenel... look for... Lloyd."

Tears was starting to blur Cenel's vision. "Lloyd? The hero?"

"Tell him... the... Va..."

"Tell him the what?"

"Tell him... the..." His fathers hand was starting to lose grip.

"What? What!?" Cenel was losing control of his emotions.

"Please... tell him... what... happened." Withthose words, Cenel's father drew his last breath.

Cenel's heart felt as if it exploded inside of him. His father was taken from him. It was bad enough to lose his mother, but to have his father _taken?! _"Dad? No... NO!!" Cenel just sat there for hours, sobbing, crying, leaving a pool of tears at his knees. 'Where am I supposed to go now?' he thought.

"Why?" Cenel heard a voice behind him. He quickly turned to catch nothing but a slight glimpse of a white figure, only for it to disappear.

"Who's there?" Cenel demanded, running over to the other room and grabbing his joint sword. "Come out!"

"You saw me?" The voice came again. It sounded almost like Cenel's, but only higher, like it was a feminine form of him. "What did you see?"

"I know you wear something white, maybe nothing but white."

"What else do you sense?"

Cenel honed his other senses, feeling some type of aura three steps ahead of him. Perfect distance to strike with his sword. "You have some magic aura around you. What are you? Some type of spirit? Did you kill my father?!"

"No! I tried to do the exact opposite! I tried to protect your father!"

"THEN WHY IS HE DEAD?!" Cenel's grip was loosening from his sword's hilt. "Why didn't you kill the men trying to kill him? I want my father's justice!"

"I couldn't kill them, but you can!" That's when the spirit reveled itself, showing a beautiful young woman clothed in white with long white hair like that of prue snow reaching down to her middle back. Her eyes steel silver, like that of a silver coin, but gentel as though she never wants anything bad to happen. "I forgot your mother was an elf. However, a half elf may make this a little easier." Cenel dropped his sword, the joint holding it together breaking and splitting in two. "Did I startle you?"

"Are you Martel? The goddess?"

The spirit smiled. "No, but everyone who sees me seems to think I am. I'm not nearly as beautiful as her." Cenel flopped backwards from feeling overwhelmed by such a presence. "Oh my, are you okay?"

"I don't know whether to be angry or humbled." Cenel went deep in his mind, to sort out his emotions. 'I need to keep this to myself,' he thought. 'My father's death is my burden to bare alone.'

"I need you to help me do something, instructed by Martel herself." Cenel didn't even realize that the spirit was up close. As he realized, he jumped back and stood up.

"What? I didn't even know Martel existed."

"At least she knew you existed." That smile appeared on her face again. "However, in order to carry out my task, I need you."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Allow me to become a part of you."

"What?!" Several questions was going through Cenel's mind, but the spirit was told that this may happen.

"A pact must be formed for us to be as one. Most would consider it an honor to forge a pact with the Protector of Beings."

"Excuse me?"

'He's hopeless,' the spirit thought. "I need you to allow your body to house two souls. Can you do that?"

'Oh my gosh, how does a goddess get these ideas?' Cenel was thinking. "Okay, how do I do it?"

"You just did." Just as Cenel was about to open his mouth to ask another question, a bright flash of light came and he felt as if something entered his head. It was painful, feeling as if a battle was raging inside of his mind and nothing could stop it. The spirit herself was having a hard time making through his mind, considering the event that took place. It was full of anger, hatred, revenge, but she needed a flesh host to help her. As it seemed that Cenel could take no more... the pain stopped.

"Wha?" Cenel realized that he had collapsed on the floor. He pulled himself up, looking around for that spirit. "Where did you go?"

_I'm right here. _Cenel spun around, feeling as though she was right behind him. _No, I mean I'm inside of you. You know, you seem to let your feeling get the better of yourself sometimes._

"What the heck? You're inside me?"

_We can communicate through your mind, you know. _She called again. _You seem to have had a rough time while in school._

_Hey, what are you doing? _Cenel started using his mind.

_Checking your memories_. _My, you lost your temper with a kid once before, haven't you?_

_Hey! That's forgiven! I just have a hard time trying to forget. Ugh! Stay out of my mind!_

_Too late now. We're as one in this body, you and I._

This was feeling too weird for Cenel. _Fine, but stay out of my memories unless I say you can._

_My, my. Aren't we straight forward?_

_Is that supposed to be a pun?_

_Perhaps, if you see it that way. Now, shall we leave Asgard and find Lloyd?_

"Excuse me?"

_Okay, first of all, you need to use your mind when communicating with me. Second, didn't your father ask you a final request? _Cenel knew she was right about that. He knelt down and picked up the now twin bladed swords, reconnecting the joint and making it a jointed sword again, placing it on his back. _Okay, and I haven't told you my name. I'm Soula._

_Okay, I'm Ce-_

_It's okay, I know your name. Cenel Hurrican. Half elf son of Marcus and Ali Hurrican. Your mother's maiden name was Ali Stalwa. Your father was human and your mother was elven._

_Okay, now that's strange._

_But should we bury you father before we leave?_

Cenel looked back at the room where the body of his father was laying. _No, a customer may come and do it. I-I can't do it. It's too painful._

_Even if I took control?_

_You can take control of me?_

_If my emotion is stronger, I can take control by force._

_Well... Okay then. You do it._

Cenel allowed himself to give in, feeling himself back into his mind as Soula took over. The honey yellow eyes of Cenel became silver, like that of the spirit, Soula. "Okay. I'll make sure he's buried properly," Soula's voice came from the 16 year old half elf.

She did just that with Cenel's body. She dug a hole with what she felt was the correct depth and placed Cenel's father inside, then covering it with the very dirt she dug up. _Thank you. _Cenel came from within this time.

_It's the least I can do._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, I found a loop hole. This is only the prologue, so the actual story hasn't started. I'll be able to start at my original date then. I'll leave the preview up for a reference on what may come next.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Search Begins

**Sorry I'm pretty much a day late. Things happened that led me away from the computer so long that I couldn't get to it quick enough. Anyway, let's get this started.**

**Disclaimer: I own no Tales property.**

* * *

Cenel arrived at Palmacosta, considering that it was the biggest city in Sylvarant means that there may be information on Lloyd. Cenel was about to go through the entrance, but something held him back. He didn't have anything against Palmacosta, but what about Soula?

_Soula, something wrong? _Cenel asked.

_You don't remember?_ Even though it was a talk of the mind, she sounded shaken. _The Blood Purge?_

_You mean all those you couldn't protect?_

_Y-Yes._

_Hey, I forgive you for my father. Not even a spirit could be expected to save everyone at once._

_Martel could._

Cenel just sighed mentally and physically. _Don't worry. They'll be seeing me, not you._

The hold was taken and Cenel went into the city. It seemed to be in good condition after the skirmish six months ago. The first place he went to was the pub, but has no luck in finding anything about Lloyd's whereabouts. He did hear about how he was the one who lead the attack on Palmacosta. All Cenel heard was about all the good things Lloyd, the Chosen, and the group did. 'How could he lead an attack like that?' Cenel thought in the very back of his mind.

As he made it to the main plaza, with nothing but suspicions about what Lloyd really is, someone called for him. "Hey! You there!" Cenel turned to see a man with red hair reaching down below his shoulders. His outfit was somewhat hot pink looking and also reminded Cenel of what Tethe'alla people would ware. Plus he had a sword tied to his waist. "I heard you've been looking for Lloyd?" All Cenel did was nod. "What for?"

_Go ahead, tell him._ Soula called.

_I'm keeping my father's death to myself, Soula._ Cenel retaliated. "I'm to give him a message."

A mocking smile came across his face. "Well, good luck with that." The man didn't even say another word as he walked off.

"Who the heck was that?" Cenel asked to the wind.

Soula, however, decided to answer. _Zelos Wilder. He's the Chosen of Tethe'alla. However, he's more of a ladies man, so he'll talk to the girls more than boys._

_Seems stuck up to me._

_You don't like stuck up people, do you?_

_I could do without. So, how about we try Luin?_

_Why not Iselia? It is Lloyd's hometown, you know._

_Don't you know of the weather that has changed, Soula? Storms have been appearing over the seas, so we can't sail. Even at home, back at Asgard, winds are so strong there that it's been tearing things apart. I'm just glad my home is in a position where there's little wind._

_Okay, then. Let's depart for Luin._


	3. Chapter 2: Right Place, Wrong Time

**Disclaimer: I own no Tales property.**

* * *

The closer they came to Luin, the less safe both the half elf and the spirit started to feel. Both felt like they were walking in devastations footsteps. Cenel had a strange feeling of blood pouring in the air while Soula felt like a group of extremists came by with an intent to kill.

_I'm sure you feel the air, right? _Soula asked while they were still heading toward Luin.

_Yeah, and it's not very welcoming. _Cenel stated. _What kind of town is Luin, again? I don't remember being there._

_It's a quiet town, that can be easily frightened if a problem gets too close to them._

_I know how they feel._ Cenel was thinking of his father at that point. _I still want to know who did that._

Soula kept silent. She knew that he didn't know that she was the one knew the killers. However, she wanted to keep it that way. The last thing she needed was a rampaging killer.

"What the?" Smoke was rising from beyond a hill in the distance.

_That's Luin! What's happening?!_

Cenel started running toward the smoking town. The closer he came the more he saw burning buildings and heard screams from the citizens. Soula was feeling conviction for not being there at the time this started. If anyone died by now, she might've been able to keep the murderers from doing so.

"Help!" As Cenel came into town he watched a man in armor ready a strike to a boy's head.

Neither he nor Soula wanted this to happen, so he focused on the speed of wind and push energy toward the man. "Wind blade!" The wind came and surrounded the attacker, slashing through some of his armor. It gave Cenel enough time to come and deal a finishing blow with his sword.

"A half elf?" The boy asked as he saw the face of his rescuer.

"One that cares," Cenel replied. "Now get out of here and find some place safe to hide!"

The boy listened and dashed off, leaving Cenel with two more knights coming at him. _Do we have to kill them?_ Soula pleaded from within.

_It's kill or be killed right now, Soula._ Cenel snapped as he adjusted the sword in his hand, loosening the joint to spin one half of the sword to the end, making it a jade hook.

"Kill that boy!" One of the knights called and came at him. Cenel jumped over and sliced the blade to an open part below the helmet, likely cutting the throat.

"Why, you... Men! Over here!" Two more appeared from the knight's orders.

"Either leave this place or suffer!" Cenel ordered.

"We never disobey the orders of Lloyd the Great!" One of them called as they ran toward him. Not even taking in mind what they said, Cenel felt manna flow around him, giving him a chance to freeze them in their tracks.

"Icicle!" As spoken, moister condensed and encased the men in ice. Cenel charged through, cutting through each man and leaving them a half cut statue of ice. That's when the words the knight spoke came to his mind. "Why would Lloyd order the destruction of a town?"

Just then, two figures ran past him. One had blond hair, wore some purple outfit with black pants with a gold lining, black and gold boots, a scarf with some symbol on each end, and a sword and scabbard tied behind him. Beside him was something black and purple, looking to be a dog of some sort, but gave a feeling of a monster with a strong sense of darkness.

Cenel decided to follow them, wondering what would bring them in running through the carnage. "Oh no," the boy said. "Stop it!" Just as he finished an explosion took place just between him and Cenel, making both fly through the air, only in opposite directions. The blond boy landed a few yards from where he was standing, but Cenel landed on the elevated end of a walkway, his head hitting the sharp edge. Surprisingly, he picked himself up and started rubbing the point of impact.

_Ow... Soula, you okay?_ There was no response to his thought. _Soula?_ Still nothing. _Talk about being subconscious_.

"I said stop, you miserable swine!" The next voice Cenel heard sounded different. More dark. He immediately scrambled to his feet and ran to see that same boy viciously in combat.

'What is this kid?' Cenel thought as he watched the battle, unsure if he should join. As he looked over, he noticed a knight coming up from behind a girl watching on the side. "Fireball!" Cenel called forth fire and scorched the knight, making the attacker fall back, and dashed in-between him and the girl. He gave the harshest glare he could make before speaking, "Get out, you coward." Like that, the man ran like the dog he was.

"T-Thank you." Cenel looked back to get a better look at his ruscuee. She had long, light brown hair that split at the neck and reached down to her back knees, if you counted the curls on each end. Her top was white with brown decoration on the shoulders, sleeves, and bottom plus with pink lining down the middle and along the edges of her attire. Her pale blue eyes, however, seemed to be filled with surprise and fear.

Cenel stuck out his hand to help her up. "Need some help?"

The girl was hesitant, but started to take his hand before a voice rang out. "Marta!" The boy came between Cenel and the girl, his long sword in the half elf's face. Here, he could see that the boy's eyes were fire red. "Stand up." He reached behind him and got her hand, pulling her up. "I'm the one to protect Marta, understand?"

"I was just trying to help," Cenel stated, trying to keep his face straight even though a sword was only inches away from it.

"Fine, if you want to help." The boy then turned his face to a man in gold armor. "Now then, time for your punishment." Apparently to Cenel, he wanted him to help fight. "You better pray to Martel one last time. Pray to her for a painless death!"

They boy went at him at full force. It was like he was fishing for blood, the way he swung his sword. Cenel looked over at the girl, Marta, to see her pulling out a weapon attached to her wrist with two curved blades circling above it. As she went in, Cenel disconnected the joint weapon he was still holding into two, making a single bladed sword in each hand, and then jumped in.

It didn't take long for the man to fall, but the blond haired boy didn't look like he was done just yet. "I don't understand," the gold plated knight breathed. "Who are you?!"

"The question is who the hell are you?!" The boy kicked the man in the chest, thought it may not have done much, the jolt could've hurt an already injured body. "Well? Let's see your divine punishment now. Go ahead. Show it to me!" As he finished, he punched the man in the face. "Are you listening?!" He kept hitting him like a boxer would keep hitting his training bag, and that's all this man seemed to be to this kid. Cenel was sure Soula would consider this brutality.

"Hey!" Cenel screamed, trying to snap him out of his blood thirsty trance.

"Emil," Marta came in. "That's enough Emil, stop it!" She felt no different. This was too much, especially for who she considered her knight to be.

The boy, Emil, suddenly stopped, his head jerking back. He slowly turned, his eyes now a light green, and let go of the man. His face shown complete shame, like he never wanted this to happen and what was worse was that he did it. "What- what did I do?" It didn't seem to Cenel like he ever did this before, and him running after he spoke only made the theory more believable.

'What's going on here?' Cenel was completely confused.

"I'm sorry you were caught up in this," Marta apologized to Cenel.

The half elf looked over with a smile. "It's okay. I chose to get involved, anyway."

"Lady Marta, it seems someone is trying to get our attention," The black creature spoke as Marta looked over to see someone doing just that.

"It must be the mayor or someone like that," she replied and looked back to Cenel. "Thanks for saving me."

As she ran off, Cenel was still trying to get his thoughts straight. 'What the heck is going on? Who was those guys?'

_What did I miss?_ Soula's voice came and Cenel became suddenly relieved.

_Soula! What happened to you before?_

_It was either you being knocked out or me, so I chose it to be me._

_Well, thanks._ Cenel kept the questions to himself. He had a strange feeling he may run into them again, so he'll wait until then to ask._ If you don't mind, I'm gonna see if I can find someone._

_Who would that be?_

_Two kids about my age I just met._


	4. Chapter 3: Working Together

**A/N: Another chapter up and running. Sorry for the wait. I'm just enjoying Summer.**

**Disclaimer: I own no Tales property.**

* * *

By the time Cenel found Marta and Emil, the air was starting to get thick. "Get away from us, you monster!" A masculine voice screamed.

"How could you?!" That sounded like Marta, to what voice he heard. To Cenel, it sounded as if an argument was about to get started. Soula was feeling no different. As he closed in, he noticed more than just the two kids standing there.

"No, it's okay! It's okay." Emil didn't sound like he had much self confidence. They brushed past the man and woman and went inside a building. As Cenel approached, the couples eyes looked at him.

"Hey! You're that half elf who saved that kid aren't you?" the man asked.

Cenel was feeling aggravated. "Was that a mistake? Cause it sure sounded like you're trying to get rid of one." He didn't even look at them while speaking, and didn't look as he walked by. All he heard was a gasp and grunt from the two.

As Cenel entered the building, Soula felt what he said was wrong. _Cenel, don't you think that was too harsh?_

Cenel wasn't sure how to answer that. _I may have saved a boy, but they were killing another, spiritually. Something needed to be said, right?_

_Well... maybe, but-_

_I had enough of seeing hurt._ Cenel's last words left Soula speechless. She could feel the hurt flowing through him, and thick. Even when talking with him on the road, he didn't even break a smirk.

"The Lloyd I know would never allow this kind of slaughter and looting, even on orders from the Church." Cenel heard a conversation upstairs as he came inside the building. He decided to listen in.

"But--" Emil's voice came from the upper floor.

"I didn't believe what you said about Palmacosta until today. But it seems the same thing almost happened to our town. I'm just not sure what to believe anymore."

Cenel was surprised to hear this. 'Palmacosta? Lloyd was ordering the destruction of another town?'

"Mayor, it doesn't take much for people to change," Emil said.

"That may be so," the mayor continued. "Which is exactly why I want you to investigate this. Why Lloyd changed like he did and why he's looking for Ratatosk and the Centurions' cores."

'Ratatosk,' Soula thought in the back of her own mind.

"So this is how you plan to protect Emil from the fear of the townspeople?" Marta's voice then came.

"The people of our town are easily frightened," the mayor explained. "Please forgive them. But I believe this is for your own good."

There was a small silence, until Emil broke it. "I'll look for Lloyd. And then I will avenge my parents."

_His parents were killed? _Cenel asked Soula, believing she may know who they were.

_Emil Castagnier... _Soula tried to remember the parents of that name. _Reysol_ _and Lana Castagnier's son, I believe._ _They lived in Palmacosta, so yes, I believe it's so._ She sounded more depressed by the second.

"I understand," The conversation kept going. "I won't try to stop you. Emil, our town may be full of people who fear you, but this is still your home. I know it may sound hard to believe now, but once things calm down, I want you to come back."

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble," Emil apologized. Footsteps echoed as Emil started walking.

"Emil..." The steps stopped. "Thank you for saving Luin." There was no response as Emil came down the stairs. He only glanced over at Cenel as he walked by and headed out the door. "Now, Marta, was it?"

"Yes?" Marta started talking to the mayor.

"Do you mind if I ask you to go with Emil?"

"Actually, sir, I was planning on asking him myself. Lloyd is something we have in common when it comes to looking for things."

"Right then. Thank you." Steps was coming from above again, until the mayor stopped her, saying, "By the way, I heard a report from a young boy saying a half elf with green hair saved him. Maybe he could help you?"

"Half elf?" Marta's voice sounded shaken.

'She fears half elves?' Cenel asked himself in the back of his mind.

"Okay, I'll see if I can find him."

_Dang it!_ Cenel screamed in his head.

_What?! _Soula was thinking something horrible just happened.

_Should I face her? She's coming down, but I don't know if I–_

"Excuse me..." Cenel looked over to see Marta just two feet away from him.

_Dang it, too late._ Cenel stabled his emotion before replying. "Yes, can I help you?"

She didn't seem too comfortable. Cenel could tell that a trace of fear was in her eyes. "I heard you saved a boy in this town."

"Well, I had to help some way. I could just watch a town be destroyed and people being killed."

That trace of fear started to leave. "So, you're one of those who _do_ care?"

"I know about those who did some awful things. To be honest, I don't see why my kind has to suffer for it."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Her head went down as she spoke.

_Cenel, _Soula came, _you just insulted a young girl._

_I did?_

Marta turned and started walking. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Cenel gritted his teeth in shame. "Wait!" Marta stopped before heading out. "Was there something you wanted?"

"No, it'd be out of my way."

"No, no. I'm traveling around at the moment. If you need me for something along the lines of something like that, I can help."

"What are you traveling for?"

Cenel walked over, fearing after what happened here if Lloyd was mentioned it would cause panic. Lowering his tone, he answered, "I'm looking for Lloyd."

"Really? Then might I ask you to join us?"

"Us? ...Oh! You mean that kid... uh... Emil, was it?"

"Oh, Emil!"

The sudden outburst made Cenel jump. "What?!"

"We need to hurry, or he'll leave without us!"

"Okay, then you lead!"

The two literally ran out the door and headed for the entrance. Thankfully, they found him just about to head out. "Emil, wait!" Emil turned around as Marta called. "The three of us are going with you."

"Three?" Since Emil didn't know about Cenel before, he wasn't sure what Marta was talking about.

"Yes. Me, Tenebrae, and..." Marta looked over at Cenel, for him to finish.

"Cenel," he finished. "Helped you with those knights?"

It took a minute for Emil to remember. "Oh, right. Thank you for that, but why are you coming?"

"The whole point of me and Tenebrae's journey is to find the Centurions' cores and wake up Ratatosk," Marta explained. "So Lloyd is our common enemy. Maybe even for Cenel here."

"I'm only looking for Lloyd," Cenel explained, "so I don't know if he's my enemy yet."

"Since we share the same objective," A voice came from behind Cenel and Marta, "it would be in our best interest to work together."

Cenel finally looked behind him as the voice finished to see that creature he noticed before. He couldn't help himself but jump back. "What the heck?!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cenel. As you may have guessed, I'm Centurion Tenebrae."

_Tenebrae..._ Soula seemed to mentally breath out the name. However, Cenel didn't pay much attention.

"But I'm--" Emil started to speak until Marta continued.

"You also made a pact with Ratatosk as a knight, right? And Ratatosk is stuck on me, so that means you have to protect me."

"As I told you before," Tenebrae was explaining to Emil, "Lady Marta had been looking for you. She wanted the boy who saved her back in Palmacosta, you, to be a Knight of Ratatosk."

It's partly my fault that things ended up the way they did. Let us go with you."

'Where am I in this again?' Cenel was thinking.

"I really don't remember meeting you before." Emil sounded to be ashamed. "Are you okay with that?"

"It's okay," Marta assured, "because I remember. And you're brave, so I feel like I can count on you."

"You think I'm brave? I'm nothing like that."

"No, you really are. You already saved me several times since we met again. And you wouldn't have done that if you didn't have courage. That's why I want to go with you. We can start off as friends. Right?" She then put her hand behind her. "Of course I don't mind being more than friends."

Cenel backed off, feeling to be in an awkward situation. "It's just like he said." Emil muttered from his mouth.

Marta walked forward, wondering what he said. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Why don't we get going?" Tenebrae asked, looking to get things started.

"I agree," Cenel added.

"Right. Okay, let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: The parts from here on could be considered skits. I thought that since the game had them, I could put in some. It's not needed, but you may read them if you like.**

* * *

"Hey, Emil!"

Emil jumped some at Cenel's voice. "Y-Yes?"

"I wanted to introduce myself more properly to you."

"Oh, alright."

"I'm Cenel Hurrican. A half elf from Asgard."

"Half elf?"

Cenel just sighed. "You too?"

"What?"

"You fear half elves?"

"I heard what they did, but you saved Marta. You can't be bad."

"Well, at least I have two people outside of my home who see me equally."

* * *

_Soula, what is this about Ratatosk?_

_Hm?_

_Every time he's mentioned, I get this chill down my spine like you know something._

_I can't hide it, can I? I heard he was the lord of monsters, and I'm the Protector of Beings._

_Let me guess, considering you two are opposites, that means you're uneasy about it._

_I hope there's another way around ..._

_Huh?_

* * *

"Shall I properly introduce myself?" Tenebrae asked Cenel.

"Well, since we're on the road, sure."

"I am Centurion Tenebrae. Pleasant to meet you."

"I'm Cenel Hurrican. A half elf from Asgard."

"Asgard? How's the weather?"

"Oh... uh..."

"What are you two talking about?" Marta came in.

Surprised by the sudden question, they answered in unison, "Nothing important."

* * *

**A/N: For the fun of it, I'll be adding, or even making, a few skits in here. Like the game, they won't be needed to understand the story, but it can give insight about what happens later, or just for laughs. I'll come up with a type of code to let you know what the skits are later.**


	5. Chapter 4: Something's odd

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to chapter 4! Sorry, I'm just in a good mood today. But now I figured out the way you can tell if something's a skit or not. All you have to do is see that it's bold. If it's bold, it's optional, but you can still read it if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I own no Tales property.**

* * *

As Emil, Marta, Cenel, and Tenebrae traveled, the winds were starting to pick up. Cenel knew the area all too well. They were coming up to his hometown, Asgard. "This is some wind," Emil complained as the four made it to the entrance.

"Come on! Take it like a man!" Marta ordered.

"That's easy to say." Cenel and Marta walked ahead while Emil and Tenebrae was talking.

Even though Cenel lived there, he was still having a hard time moving through it. "My hometown and I'm still not used to it," Cenel sighed, little did he know Marta heard him.

"You live here?" Marta asked.

"I only left here recently." That's all he let out. He wanted to keep the promise he made to himself.

"What keeping them?" Marta looked behind the half elf to the two slow-pokes. "What's keeping you two? Come on, we need to ask if anyone's seen Lloyd. Let's hurry!" They finally walked up. "Wherever Lloyd is, that's where the Centurions' cores are! So let's find the mayor and ask if Lloyd's come by. Okay?"

Emil nodded. "Right."

* * *

"**Wow, this wind is really something," Emil stated while nearly skidding back from a gust.**

"**Ever since the worlds joined two years ago, the wind has always acted like this around here," Cenel explained.**

"**It's not just here," Marta added. "Right now all sorts of strange weather patterns are happening around the world."**

"**But everything will work out if the Centurions' cores are hatched, right?" Emil spoke his wishful thinking.**

"**That should be true in theory," Tenebrae said.**

"**Wait, what do you mean, "theory"?"**

"**Things are not always as simple as they appear."**

* * *

_**Soula? **_**Cenel called**_**.**_

_**Yes? What is it?**_

_**Just making sure you're alright.**_

_**As long as you are, I am.**_

_**Well, it's just that you've been quiet since we met Emil and Marta.**_

_**Don't forget Tenebrae. **_**Soula quickly added.**

_**Huh? They way you did that so quick makes it feel like you know him.**_

_**What?! Oh, no, it's just... You don't want to leave out a member of the group.**_

_**Then how about I introduce you?**_

_**No, not yet. **_**Soula's voice lowered.**

_**Why not?**_

_**Just trust me.**_

* * *

Cenel led them through the town, since knowing every inch of it when he's out for the market. However, all those who usually say hi to him as he passes by, now they keep their eyes adverted. If it was anything toward his father, he was sure the mayor could tell him.

"This town seems kind of desolate," Emil said while walking. Cenel could feel a grunt trying to come out.

"This is weird. The last time I came here with Daddy it wasn't like this at all," Marta mentioned, gaining Cenel's complete attention.

"You were here before?" the half elf asked. "I didn't see you, if much remember you."

"Maybe you were at home during time? If you were out, my dad might've tried to talk to you."

"Your dad?" Emil came back in. "Now that you mention it, where's your family?"

"Well--" She was hesitant, sounding like it was a bad subject.

As Emil turned and backed up some, Marta and Cenel noticed someone else behind him. "Watch out!" they both exclaimed, but Emil already hit them.

"Sorry!" he apologized as he turned to see the one he hit.

"It's fine." Getting a better look, it was a fine dressed man with blue hair, half of which was covering part of his face. After he spoke, he looked beside Cenel, like noticing something beside him.

"Are you--"

"It's all right. You have an interesting creature with you."

Marta ran up after a second. "Emil, what are you doing? We're terribly sorry. Are you all right?"

"Marta," Emil started, "this man, he--"

"This town's changed, too," the man openly stated.

"Huh?"

"Excuse me. Are you originally from here?" Marta asked.

"A long time ago," the man answered. "Back then this city wasn't even called Asgard." That was odd. Not even a thousand year old half elf would know that. "Sorry. This is my hometown. It brings back memories of my friends from back then. It seems they got the better of me. Forgive me."

"That guy– he noticed Tenebrae," Emil mentioned.

"Are you sure?!" Marta asked in disbelief. "I've never seen anyone who could do that."

"I wonder who he is. Cenel, do you know?"

"Got me," Cenel replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I've never seen him before in my life."

* * *

"**I wonder who that guy was?" Marta thought out loud. "He said some strange things. What a weirdo. I mean it's been a long time since this town changed its name to Asgard."**

"**Right. No human alive today could've been around then," Emil added. "Could he be an elf? Maybe that's how he noticed Tenebrae."**

"**I wouldn't put gald on that," Cenel came in. "Elves and even us half elves only live about a thousand years."**

"**He must've been teasing us," Marta assumed. "Jerk."**

"**He may actually be older than his youthful appearance would indicate," Tenebrae came in.**

"**Oh, you mean like you, Tenebrae," Emil said.**

"**Yeah, maybe that's it!" Marta agreed.**

"**It's always a possibility," Cenel added, finally breaking a smile for once during the journey.**

"**We Centurions are ageless!" Tenebrae said, getting defensive. "I will not be treated like a doddering old man!"**

* * *

After traveling further in town, the four, if you counted the invisible Centurion, came up to a wooden house. "This is it," Cenel announced as Emil walked up to the door and knocked. Even after a couple minutes of trying, there was no answer.

"Guess no one's home right now," Emil said while turning.

While Marta was walking around, she had her hand up in the air for a second. "I just don't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"The wind isn't strong enough. There's no way a wind this weak could damage buildings like this."

"Well maybe some days the wind is stronger."

"More like some moments," Cenel came in, sounding a little more serious than usual. Then suddenly, a huge gust of wind came in, having Marta, Emil, and Cenel shield themselves from the sudden blast.

"Wow, what was that?" Marta asked to the wind _(A/N: No pun intended.)_

"Marta, Cenel, look!" Emil yelled, pointing to the sky. The two looked up to see some black void in the middle of bleak clouds.

This was new to Cenel. "Didn't notice that before."

"Ah!" Both boys looked behind them to see Marta being lifted by the wind.

"Marta!" They both screamed and started running toward her.

"Help!" Both boys grabbed one of her hands and started pulling her. Both felt like if they didn't pull hard enough, even they would be carried off. However, they were able to bring her down and ran to the mayor's entrance, giving them some shelter.

As they stood there, catching their breath, none realized what they were still doing. Cenel was the first to look down and see himself still holding Marta's hand. He jerked off and put his hand behind him, it hitting part of the bare blade that he had on his back. He held back the painful expression of it, not making it seem like he got hurt.

Emil then noticed and jerked away as well, his cheeks turning a rose color. "Sorry," he said. "We'd better go find some shelter somewhere."

As he finished, Tenebrae appeared before them. "There's a cave like area not far from here known as the Mural Cavern. If I may suggest, perhaps we should head there to avoid the wind." Just as he finished, he disappeared again.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Emil and Cenel starts to walk forward, until they're stopped, by Marta.

"Wait!" She grabbed a hand from them both. "It's safer if we hold hands," she said with a smile at both of them.

Cenel wasn't sure if there was a motive, but he gave in. "Okay."

* * *

'**This doesn't make sense,' Marta thought as they walked. 'I'm sure it's Emil who's for me, but... Why do I feel the same thing in both of their hands? I feel comfortable holding both. Why? Is it because they both risked themselves to save me that I feel this way? Maybe it's just me not getting through the shock of what happened yet.** **Yeah. I said that Emil was the one for me, not Cenel.'**

* * *

**A/N: Second love interest? Did I write that? Uhh... Thank you for reading. I'll have number 5 up sometime. ... I couldn't have wrote that.**


	6. Chapter 5: Careful

**A/N: This may be my last chapter for a while, considering my family made plans to head out of town for the weekend and, most likely, beyond.**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

As we made it to the cavern, one could see what it was called the "Mural Cavern." Drawing was all over the walls on the inside. "I think we'll be safe in here," Marta stated. During time, Cenel tried to take his hand from Marta's, but she had a tight grip on it for some reason.

"Yeah," Emil sighed, his face completely red.

"What's the matter? Your face is beet-red."

"Y-Your hand."

"Oh. Do I have to let it go?"

Cenel was getting severely uncomfortable being in that scene, especially when one of the love birds is holding his own hand. "What about me?" He pleaded.

Marta forgot about holding Cenel's hand as well, focusing on Emil so much. "Oh! Sorry." Not only did she let go of him, but Emil as well.

"I wonder why the wind got so strong all of a sudden," Emil stated, clearly changing the subject.

"I believe it's linked to Lord Ratatosk's sleep," Tenebrae appeared behind the three, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I know that's the rood of the problem," Emil turned and replied. "I meant why did the wind get so strong just now."

"Perhaps it changes, in a manner similar to you." Apparently, Tenebrae was trying to be funny.

"I know," Emil sighed, now depressed all of a sudden. "I'm just a weak nobody without the help of Knight of Ratatosk."

Marta was surprised, hearing such a thing from him. "That's not ture! You're strong, kind, and cool."

"Really?"

"Really! You're my prince, Emil!" To Cenel, she sounded to be pushing herself on him.

Emil was surprised, until he looked down to see something on Marta's white glove.

"Marta, what's that on your left hand?"

"Huh?" She looked at it and noticed a line of blood. Cenel looked at his right hand to see the wound bleeding a good bit. "How did--" She looked over at Cenel, knowing she was holding his hand in that one, and found him bleeding. "Cenel!"

"What happened?" Emil asked.

"I believe I hit it on the open blade or my sword," Cenel answered. "I don't know any healing artes, so I'll just find some medicine to treat it later. Don't worry."

"I know some healing artes," Marta cheered. "I can help."

After cleaning the wound, Marta performed her artes and healed the bloody cut. Cenel tried his hand out by pulling his sword to the front, letting all the weight of the current two handed sword come down on that one hand. Surprisingly, there was no pain. "Thanks Marta."

"They even bleed the same," she muttered while looking down at her blood stained glove, not knowing everyone else heard her. As Cenel let out a sigh and put the sword behind him again, Marta gasped at her mistake. "Oh! Did I say that? I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"

"It's okay," Cenel stopped her. "Sometimes that's what it takes."

"If we're all done here," Tenebrae jumped in, "the wind has died down now."

"It did?" Emil questioned.

"Yes, but there are some voices outside. Apparently, there seems to be some sort of commotion."

"Let's go have a look. It'll also give us a chance to talk about Lloyd," Marta added.

Cenel nodded. "Alright."

When outside, the four started walking on a walkway platform to find out where the commotion was coming from. Their question was answered as Marta noticed a group of people below. "Damn! It's Alice!"

"Who?" Emil and Cenel asked in unison.

"A top officer in the Vanguard," Tenebraeexplained, while Marta started pushing the two boys. "We better hide." They rounded the group and went prone on a cliff just above the Vanguard. There was six of them in sight.

"I'm so disappointed you still haven't found Colettie." A girl with very light hair said. "Poo! Alice is so tired." As she turned, one of the men got down on his hands and knees. Alice then sat on him, using him as a chair. Her attire was like that of some sort of vanilla jacket with pink lining over a small pink dress. She had on some shorts matching her top along with matching boots, and she was holding a toy rapier.

"Ma'am! If you'd just be a little more patient--" A man tried to speak before being hit with Alice's little toy, making a sickening whip sound against flesh. The man had spiked brown hair, a small beard, and had on a brown suite with gold lined around it. However, looking like all the others when it came to attire, he didn't wear an owl-like mask.

Alice gave a small laugh at what she did. "I just said that I'm tired. Now, now, you should know better than to..." She pulled her toy, now considered a weapon, and got an evil look. "Talk... back... to... me!" With each word she whipped him across the face, making Emil, Marta, Cenel, and Tenebrae cringe at each. "No wonder you let Martmart slip through our fingers and failed so spectacularly in Luin. Must I do everything myself?" She then got up and walked to the man on the ground, putting her weapon under the man's face and making him look up. "Hawkie, are you listening to me?"

"I-I apologize." Alice swiped her whip from the mans face and started walking off.

"Hurry and find that pesky Colettie. I'll be at the mayor's house. Ta'ta."

As she left, that man got up. "I'll search the city's perimeter while you do a thorough sweep of the city!" he ordered the men. "The Chosen of Regeneration is a woman with blonde hair. Bring in anyone that fits that description! And do it quickly, or Lady Alice will have all our heads! Now go!"

"For the liberation of Sylvarant!" the men proclaimed before dispersing.

"So, that girl is a member of the Vanguard?" Emil asked as it became safe to talk.

"That's Alice," Marta explained, "the captain of the Vanguard's combat unit." The four got up while Marta was still talking. "She's a complete sadist. Be careful around her."

"Uh... excuse me," Cenel came in. "I was never told about the Vanguard here."

Marta sighed quickly. "To put it simple, they're a Sylvarant group gone extreme. I'll get in more detail later."

"Well," Tenebrae spoke up, "we won't be able to go to the mayor's house now."

"All right, then let's go look for the Chosen Colette."

"Oh yeah! The Chosen and Lloyd traveled together, right?" Emil asked, reassuring himself.

"Mm-hm. If we can't find Lloyd, we might be able to ask about him. And maybe..." Marta's voice went low as she trailed off.

"Maybe what?" Cenel came in.

Marta shook her head. "Let's just look for the Chosen."

"They said that the Chosen is a woman with blonde hair," Tenebrae recapped. "Let's search the city for her. However, please remember to keep your distance from the Vanguard ans stay out of their sight at all times."

"Right," Emil nodded. "I agree. There's no point in getting caught up with them." With that they started their search.

* * *

"**Alice looks like a hamless girl,**" **Emil stated, "but she makes a powerful impression. Maybe scary is a better word."**

"**Watch yourself around her," Marta warned. "She's a sadist. Actually a super sadist."**

"**What's a "sadist"?"**

"**The term sadist is related to the concept of sadism," Tenebrae explained. "It is the deriving of pleasure by causing pain in others, physically or mentally."**

"**Okay." Emil slowly spoke the one word. "How exactly am I supposed to be careful around her?"**

"**Don't go near her?" Cenel suggested.**

"**Exactly!" Marta exclaimed. "Don't go near her, don't speak to her, don't respond if she speaks to you, and swear to love only me. Then you'll be fine!" As she finished, she got close to Emil.**

"**What?!" Emil sounded to be in captivity. "What are you talking about?!"**

"**Lady Marta's search for love is among the saddest I've seen," Tenebrae mentioned, gaining all of the attention. "It's the saddest versus the sadist."**

"**Ouch."**

* * *

'**Colette...' Cenel was thinking to himself.**

"**What's wrong, Cenel?" Emil asked.**

"**The Chosen... I think I've met her before."**

"**You have?" Marta came in.**

"**Long blonde hair, blue eyes, even having on a white outfit with dark blue lining. She also had on this strange crystal."**

"**Yeah, that's her." Marta seemed to have something on her mind, but Cenel continued.**

"**I think it was about a year ago when we crossed paths. She was in town for something and was staying at the inn. We got to talking and we took to each other pretty quick. However, every simile or metaphor I spoke, she took a little too literally." Cenel broke a smile and started laughing. "I can still hear her talking.** **_"Black sheep? You don't look like a sheep. You don't even look black at all."" _Cenel started laughing again.**

**Marta couldn't take much more of this. "Let's just go already!"**

**Cenel and Emil jumped at her outburst. "Whoa! Okay."**

* * *

**A/N: I hope this satisfies for a while until I can get back on it.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Chosen and Problems

**A/N: Sorry for the long (and I do mean LONG) wait. I've been caught up in other things. What other things? That's my secret.**

**Anyway, enough of this babbling boy. Here's the story, so enjoy!**

* * *

Searching through the city wasn't as easy as it was before with the Vanguard around. The only one who was calm about going about the place was Tenebrae, considering him being able to turn invisible. Most places had no trace of the Chosen, that is, until the three came up to one house.

"So Lloyd hasn't stopped by here either," an innocent sounding voice came when Emil and them entered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, Chosen One," A lady, that Cenel knew as Aisha, apologized.

The three was completely inside the house by now. "Oh no. It's quite all right. Thank you."

"Colette!" Cenel called, making the Chosen's blue eyes advert to him and a smile to come across her face.

"Cenel! It's been a while."

"You're the Chosen of Regeneration?" Emil slowly asked. Colette was about ready to answer until Marta stormed through the two boys and up to the Chosen.

"Chosen of Regeneration, I have something to ask you," Marta spoke with a stern voice.

"Y-yes?" Colette's voice stammered a small bit.

"Two Years ago the world regeneration caused the separated worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to become one. And during that process, a giant, fearsome tree appeared in Palmacosta and destroyed the city." Marta's voice started to waver while Colette's eyes dimmed, but went to full alert. "I was told it happened because you tried to run away from your task of world regeneration. Is that true?"

There was a thick silence, one that would make a person be able to hear several heart beats all at once. Cenel kept his eyes on Colette wondering if it was so himself. That was one thing Colette didn't mention to him.

Her eyes met his and he could see the answer without her speaking. She took a deep breath before answering to Marta. "Yes."

Marta started shaking with anger. It didn't take long before she pushed Colette into a stack of shelves behind. "My mother was in Palmacosta when that giant tree attacked!" All eyes went on Marta after that. "You call yourself the "Chosen"?! You're nothing more than a coward! How dare you! If you hadn't run away, my mother would still be alive today!"

Cenel felt another shiver down his spine. 'Not again,' he thought in the very back of his mind.

"I'm so sorry," was all Colette could get out. Another uncomfortable silence filled the room until Marta stormed off.

"Marta!" Emil went after her, leaving Cenel in the most awkward situation he'd ever been in. He looked over at the Chosen, whose head was down in shame, then over at Aisha.

"Sorry you had to witness this, Aisha," he apologized. All she could really do was nod back to him. He then turned back to Colette. "Hey, Colette--"

"I still wish that didn't happen," Colette breathed out.

"Don't worry about it." Colette looked up at Cenel, though he didn't even know why that came out.

"Hmm?"

"Well…" Cenel brainstormed a few reasons and then picked one. "I heard some of what you all went through. Not I'm not claiming to know everything of what happened during the World Regeneration, but whatever happened, it can't be changed now. You just have to do what you can at this very moment."

Another smiled crossed her face. "I know, and I'm trying. It just catches up with me sometimes."

"I know the feeling," Cenel sighed. "Well, I'm going to check on Marta. Maybe she has cooled down now." He turned and started for the door.

But Colette wasn't quite finished yet. "Wait!" Cenel abruptly stopped, surprised by the sudden outburst. "Can I ask you something? I tried going to your house, but no one was there."

Cenel swallowed hard, worried about what those question may be. Somewhat slowly, Cenel turned and answered, "Go ahead."

"Well, while I was at your house, I noticed that things weren't the same." Cenel swallowed again, hoping she's not addressing what he thinks she is. "It was kind of dusty in there. Are you traveling?"

Cenel silently sighed in relief. "Yeah, I am. I'm trying to get in touch with Lloyd."

"Oh! You're searching for Lloyd too? Have you seen him?"

"Again, I'm trying. So far, I've just been coming up empty."

Colette gave a small sigh, but kept a small smile on her face. "It's okay. Hey, since we're both looking for him, you want to search together? It'd be fun if some else was with."

Cenel got a rush of energy as he heard the invite. "Yeah! Why n--" But then he remembered. "No… No, no, no."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that… You see, I promised I'd help someone else search for Lloyd. Those two that was here before? I don't want to go back on that."

"Oh… Okay, I understand."

"Um…" Cenel and Colette stopped their conversation as Aisha spoke. "I'm sorry, but do you hear some noise coming from outside?"

"It's probably just the wind," Cenel said. "I thought you'd be used to it by now, Aisha."

Aisha's features hardened, making Cenel lose his comfort. "I think I can tell the difference between the wind and yelling, Cenel."

"Yelling?" Colette repeated. Cenel looked out a nearby window and noticed a boy hanging for his life from Marta's arm who was in equal danger off falling off the cliff. To top it off, Alice was overlooking the too.

"Dang it!" Cenel screamed and dashed out of the house. Colette wondered what triggered this outburst and looked out herself. Noticing the same scene, she didn't waste any time in acting as well.

"But it's not my fault that she fell to her death because of the wind," Alice said as her own yellow eyes started to narrow in a sadistic fashion. "I'm sure the Commander will understand that accidents can happen."

Marta's fear heightened even more on hear this and tried to pull the boy up just enough to safely get away, but her own strength was leaving her by the second. "I can't hold on anymore."

"Hold it!" Alice quickly turned her head to the speaker of the masculine voice calling out, finding a boy with green hair running up the pathway with two swords in each hand.

"Who are you?" She demanded, but didn't take time to see another presence coming up.

"Angel Feather!" Again, Alice turned her head just in time to see a bright ring coming for her and jumped back. However, it didn't stop there. Several more were sent which drove her back even further, giving Colette safe room to Marta and the boy and place them on solid ground.

Emil was surprised to see this unfold. "The Chosen!"

"Out of my way!" Cenel yelled, making everyone look to see him slicing through a monster that was blocking the road. "Am I late?"

As the monster fell to the ground, Alice screamed, "Portos!" She then laid her eyes on the green haired half-elf, thinking of several ways to punish him.

"Why did you save us?" Marta asked the Chosen. "The Vanguard is after you! You're in danger!"

"I know," Colette answered, "but I couldn't just leave you."

"Oh, all the little birdies are here," Alice announced. "I must admit, I'm impressed of how easily you took care of Portos, Greenie."

"My name's not "Greenie," Alice," Cenel said sharply. "It's Cenel."

A small smirk appeared on Alice's lips. "It won't matter. By the time Hawkie and Athos are through with you, your name won't matter to anyone."

Hawk was surprised by what she said, considering the odds against him. "Lady Alice! You do not truly expect for--"

"I don't need any input, Hawkie. Just get the job done!"

Hawk sighed. "Yes, Lady Alice." He then slipped on a couple of clawed gloves, readying for battle.

Cenel dashed around his companions and took a stance in front of Hawk. "Emil, Marta, Colette, leave this one to me."

"Cenel," Marta said, unsure of how he would fair against a member of the Vanguard.

"Just trust me and take care of Athos over there." No one made any other comment as they all went after their designated targets.

Hawk jumped up and tried to drive his blades in Cenel, but Cenel took one of his swords and accurately slipped it into the spacing, twisting his wrist which sent Hawk spinning in the air. This didn't faze Hawk, however, as he swiftly recovered as he hit the ground and moved just before Cenel was able to swing his other sword down into Hawk's shoulder. Using the space created, Hawk lunged forward and brought back his right arm, looking to ram his blades into Cenel's chest. Cenel predicted this and cycled through a few ideas until one stood out. "Stalagmite!" He yelled and called forth a small pillar of rock out of the ground. Hawk didn't expect this and as he struck his glove went into the stone, trapping him for the moment.

"Another half-elf?" He muttered to himself as he realized the spell was casted by Cenel.

"Just now noticed?" Cenel asked as he jointed his swords together back to a two-handed sword and jumped up. Hawk knew what was going to happen and let go of his weapon, not even taking time to see if he could pull it out. At the last second, Cenel split the stalagmite in two, along with the glove caught in it. "Lost a glove?" Hawk scowled at the cocky question and took his stance. "Fine, I'll make it even." Cenel disjointed his sword again, but he took his right handed one and drilled it into the ground behind him. "Your move."


End file.
